With development of science and technology, electronic technology has achieved rapid progress. There are various types of electronic products, and people enjoy convenience brought by the evolution of science and technology. Nowadays, by using various types of electronic devices, people can enjoy comfortable lives thanks to science and technology development.
For instance, flexible display technology has been widely used in people's lives. Electronic devices, such as tablet computers, smart mobile phones etc., with flexible display technology have a reduced size. Thus, space taken up by such electronic devices is reduced. They are more convenient for people to carry and use than general tablet computers and smart mobile phones.
However, when implementing solutions of embodiments of the present invention, the inventors found at least the following problems with the above-described technology.
When an electronic device manufactured with the flexible display technology is used, what often happens is that after part of the region of the flexible display unit is folded, it might become difficult for this region to be seen by a user. The electronic device is unable to detect that the flexible display unit has been folded, and thus still display an image on the whole flexible display unit without adaption to the folded status of the flexible display unit. At this time, the user may see an incomplete or distorted image, and thus may not have a good visual experience.
Therefore, there is a problem in the related art that the electronic device cannot detect that the flexible display unit has been folded, and thus an incomplete or distorted image may be displayed on the flexible display unit, leading to degraded user visual experience.